Fate/stay night
Fate/stay night (''フェイト/ステイナイト ''Feito/sutei naito) is a Japanese visual novel developed by Type-Moon, which was originally released as an adult game for Windows. __TOC__ Relationship with the Monster Hunter Series Fate/stay night made a collaboration with Monster Hunter. Fate/stay night x MHF-G The first part of the collaboration was announced on April 5, 2013. It features Armor Sets fashioned after Archer (Male-only) and Saber (Female-only), and features the following Weapons: *Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory (約束された勝利の剣) (Great Sword) *Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious (勝利すべき黄金の剣) (Long Sword) *Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye (干将・莫耶) (Dual Blades) *Projection: The Fake Spiral Sword (投影・偽螺旋剣) (Bow). Akahara Reisou Armor / Knight-King Armor - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} - Back = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} }} |Blademaster Gunner 2 Tabbed Image = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} - Back = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} }} |Blademaster Gunner 1 Page = Blademaster *Sharpness +1 *Attack Up (Medium) *Evade +1 *Quick Eating |Blademaster Gunner 2 Page = Gunner *Auto-Reload *Pierce S/Pierce Arrow Up *Runner *Quick Eating }} Gallery File:FrontierGen-Excalibur Sword of Promised Victory Image 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Caliburn Golden Sword of the Victorious Image 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Kanshou and Bakuya Gan Jiang and Mo Ye Image 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Projection The Fake Spiral Sword Image 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-約束された勝利の剣 Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-約束された勝利の剣 Screenshot 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-約束された勝利の剣 Screenshot 003.jpg File:FrontierGen-勝利すべき黄金の剣 Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-勝利すべき黄金の剣 Screenshot 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-勝利すべき黄金の剣 Screenshot 003.jpg File:FrontierGen-干将・莫耶 Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-干将・莫耶 Screenshot 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-干将・莫耶 Screenshot 003.jpg File:FrontierGen-投影・偽螺旋剣 Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-投影・偽螺旋剣 Screenshot 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-投影・偽螺旋剣 Screenshot 003.jpg File:FrontierGen-Akahara Reisou Armor (Male) and Knight-King Armor (Female) (Both) Render 2.png Fate/stay night x MHF-G Part 2 The second part of the collaboration was announced on November 13, 2013. It features Armor Sets fashioned after Gilgamesh (Male-only) and Rider (Female-only), and features the following Weapons: *Ea: Sword of Rupture (乖離剣エア) (Gunlance) *Ea: Sword of Rupture (Black) (乖離剣エア【黒】) (Gunlance) *Nameless Dagger (無銘・短剣) (Dual Blades) *Nameless Dagger (Black) (無銘・短剣【黒】) (Dual Blades) Hero King Armor / Gorgon Armor - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} - Back = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} }} |Blademaster Gunner 2 Tabbed Image = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} - Back = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} }} |Blademaster Gunner 1 Page = Blademaster *Fencing +1 *High-Grade Earplugs |Blademaster Gunner 2 Page = Gunner *Recoil Reduction +1 *High-Grade Earplugs }} Gallery File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 009 Render 001.png|Nameless Dagger 無銘・短剣 File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 010 Render 001.png|Nameless Dagger (Black) 無銘・短剣【黒】 File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 013 Render 001.png|Ea: Sword of Rupture 乖離剣エア File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 014 Render 001.png|Ea: Sword of Rupture (Black) 乖離剣エア【黒】 File:FrontierGen-Ea Sword of Rupture Image 001.png File:FrontierGen-Nameless Dagger Image 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hero King Armor (Male) (Both) Render 2.jpg File:FrontierGen-Gorgon Armor (Female) (Both) Render 2.jpg Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works x MHF-G The collaboration was announced on March 25, 2015 and will be released on April 15, 2015. It features Partnyer Equipment fashioned after Saber and Archer, and Armor Sets fashioned after Lancer (Male-only) and Rin Tohsaka (Female-only). Gallery File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Equipment Render 004.png File:FrontierGen-Partnyer Equipment Render 005.png File:FrontierGen-Fate stay night UBW Armor (Both) Render 2.png External Links *http://members.mhf-g.jp/campaign/fate/ *http://members.mhf-g.jp/campaign/fate-sn/ *http://members.mhf-g.jp/topic/payment/premiumkit/fatestaynight/ *http://members.mhf-g.jp/topic/payment/premiumkit/fatestaynight_2/ *Fate/stay night Article on Wikipedia *Fate/stay night Article on TYPE-MOON Wiki *http://www.4gamer.net/games/034/G003450/20130404079/ *http://www.4gamer.net/games/034/G003450/20131113052/ Category:Collaborations